She's Just a Girl, and He's Just a Boy
by AmyC103
Summary: Sakura is the captain of the Cheer squad. Gaara is the high school bad boy. She needs something new for their cheer. He needed a new start. Will Sakura be able to get the temper mental Gaara to help her? Can she help him?
1. We need some Muscle!

**Okay, This is a story I have been working on for awhile, here and there. I don't know how good it will be, so I would love you guys to review and let me know! Thanks everybody!**

Chapter 1, We Need Some Muscle!

"Alright! Ino lift your leg a little higher-good!" Sakura clapped her hands a few times and counted. "Five six seven eight! Good! Let's take it from the top!" Sakura ran over to where her spot was, the middle of everyone else. Their cheer coach started the music, and the cheer started with a powerful bang.

Sakura is the captain of Konoha highs Red Demons. She is the perfect girl. Straight A's.  
Never is late to any classes, and is nice to everyone she meets. Everyone loves her, she is the school's prize. Sakura has the perfect body to match her personality. Long and slim pale legs, a flat muscular stomach, her breasts were the perfect size for a girl of seventeen. She had the brightest emerald eyes there is, and the brightest color pink for hair. She didn't even have to dye it, it was all natural. All of the people younger then her looked up to her, and even some of the teachers and seniors. Every guy in the school wanted to date her, some more aggressive then others about it.

Her best friend is a blond girl named Yamanaka Ino. Ino was a beautiful girl with bright blue eyes that could rival the clear ocean. They had been best friends since they met when they were five. Some people think Ino is a bitch, but she can be really nice. After all, Sakura is her best friend and would know her the best out of everyone around.

"Keep it up! No-don't-AHHH!!" Sakura fell from the top of the pyramid, everyone along with

her. The coach, along with the football team that had been watching, ran over to help them up, seeing if anyone was hurt.

"You okay?" Sakura looked up to see a hand held out in front of her face. Her eyes followed the arm up, and into onyx eyes that held slight humor. Sakura found that she was still rubbing her butt from the fall.

"Yeah." She smiled and took the guys hand, he had a football jersey on. The guy was Uchiha Sasuke, the schools jock. Every girl in the school, minus Sakura, is head over heals for this guy. Sakura could plainly see why... he was hot. His black hair was styled in a odd way, his deep eyes mysterious, and his body was, well, perfect! Definitely a hunk. "Thanks."

Sasuke pulled her to her feet and gave her one of his, ever so rare, smiles. She smiled back and jogged off her to her coach who was wrapping a girls ankle. "You alright, Asa?" Sakura asked, as she knelt down next to her girl who had tears in her eyes. She just nodded and wiped her cheeks. Sakura gave her a sad smile and stood up to survey the injuries of her girls. Sadly, it was an all girl team. No guys at all.

Some of the girls were rubbing small cuts and scrapes, others helping their friends. Only a few were crying, pointing to their arms or legs, they were the ones that everyone fell on. Sakura sighed and took out her pony tail, raking her hands through her mid back length pink hair. She sighed and glanced over at the football team, watching them practice. A light bulb appeared above her head, shining brightly.

"Ah... Sakura, you feeling okay?" Ino asked, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura glanced at her best friend, pushing her hair from her face as the wind blew.

Ino pointed above her head, Sakura looked up and gasped. "What are you thinking?" Ino asked as Sakura poked the bulb, quickly moving from under it encase it decided to randomly fall.

Sakura smirked and started running towards her coach. "Coach Kuranai!" Sakura called, running up to her red eyed coach. Kuranai was also a teacher at the school, and she, along with Asuma-sensei, funded the cheer squad. "I've got an idea! It will solve all of our falling problems!" Sakura jumped with excitement.

"What is it, Sakura?" The tall women asked, standing from her spot on the ground next to a girl named Nari. She could see the glint in Sakura's eye. "What are you thinking?" She said slowly, knowing full well how odd Sakura's mind could be.

"We need muscle!" Sakura said, pointing to the football team. "We need boys on the squad! They have to be strong enough to keep everything up, but it will work! We're the only squad in Fire nation that doesn't have any muscle on the team!" Sakura looked at her couch with puppy eyes. "Me and the girls can put up flyer's all around school and hold interviews with whoever wants to join! Hinata, me, Ino, and TenTen can do the interviews after school, and pick out who we like, then they can come to a few practices so you can see if they are good enough to be on the team! Please, Kuranai-sensei?!" Sakura jumped a little, barely able to hold her excitement.

The women sighed, looking around at her team. Everyone was whispering about what Sakura just suggested, all of them were nodding, thinking it was a good idea. "Do your interviews, but I don't want any trouble, got it? If I hear one thing from _any_ of the teachers about someone complaining, then I am taking you off of the job. And that will be it. No more taking about adding any "muscle", okay?" Sakura squealed and jumped at her sensei, hugging her tightly then running over to her team.

"Okay, girls, listen up!" Sakura said, clapping her hands. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she spoke again. "I want TenTen, Ino, and Hinata to make out sheets to test the guys with, and the rest of you, go start making posters!" All of the girls jumped up cheering loudly, running about.

"Sakura!" Said girl stopped and glanced behind her. TenTen ran up with Ino and Hinata. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the office to make an announcement." She winked at the girls and ran off, her red and white skirt bouncing as she did so.

Just before she walked into the office, she applied some of her cherry lip gloss, fixed her hair up in her pony tail, and readjusted her uniform to make herself look perfect. It shouldn't be to hard to get Genma to let her use the speaker for a few moments... especially looking like this! She smiled to herself as she pushed the door open, a bright smile on her lips. The man at the desk looked up from a few papers that was on his desk and paled, quickly looking back down. Sakura smirked inwardly and walked up to the desk, leaning on it with her elbows, giving him a clear view of her cleavage. If you have something, why not use it to your advantage?

"Genma-San... do you think I could use the speaker for-" She shrugged her shoulders, pushing her chest out just a bit. "-a few seconds?" Then she batted her eyes at him, biting her bottom lips just a little bit. A thin trail of blood dripped from the mans nose as he nodded rapidly, backing away from his desk, and running from the room before he did something that would get him fired. "Thank you!" She called after him, then sat down in his desk and reached for the microphone.

A movement from the other side of the room caught her attention just as she was about to push the button. The schools trouble maker was watching her from the corner, arms on his knees and head tilted to the side a little. His jade eyes were hard as brick, and his blood red hair made Sakura blush faintly. He was the leader of the school's gang. A true bad boy. He was constantly getting suspended for fighting, along with his gang. The door to the principles office opened, and out came another boy with electric blond hair with his hands clasped behind his head. He was grinning like the idiot he is.

"Uzumaki, I mean it." After the boy came a busty blond, Tsunade-sama, the schools principle. "That goes for you too, Sabaku. No more, or you both will be kicked out for good. If I see you two in here again for fighting, that's it. You're gone. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." They both said, but the red heads eyes never left Sakura's. She shivered, quickly looking down. His black rimmed eyes were to much. She felt like she was going to die if she looked at them to much longer.

"You may leave. And I mean it, boys!" Tsunade called after them as they left, catching the smirk Gaara through over his shoulder. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at the principle, a small blush coming to her cheeks when she figured out she was waiting for an answer. "Gomen, Tsunade-sama. I just came to make a small announcement. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Just hurry up and get to class. Here's a pass." Tsunade quickly wrote something down on a sheet of paper and handed it to Sakura before going back to her office. Sakura smiled and pushed the button on the microphone.

"Attention all Konoha high students! This is Haruno Sakura speaking on behalf of the cheer squad!" She could hear the cheering from all of the classrooms from inside the office. "As you all know, I am the captain of the team! Well, we are looking for something new to add to our team. And came up with the idea of having a little muscle on the squad! Any guy who is willing to give it a try can sign up with either me, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, or Haruno TenTen! We will all be carrying around clip boards, so just give us your name, and we'll sign you up! This is for guys only, sorry girls, but we have enough people for that. I will also be looking around to see who I think will be good, and ask you about joining, as will the others! So, for the next week, show off your muscles and make us happy! That's all! Have a great day and come to the football game tonight! We're going to own Kusa high!" As Sakura pushed the button again, she could hear all of the cheering, and quickly left the office before Genma came back. She hurried to her last class of the day.

**Well, how'd you like it? I really want to know! Review please!**


	2. The Deal!

**Alright, heres the much awaited second Chapter!! I got soooo many more reviews for this story then I ever would have thought! And I LOVED every single one!! :D Please don't forget to review after reading this, they make me smile! :)**

Chapter 2, The Deal!

Gaara shook his head at the preppy girls announcement. He couldn't believe that 1) she was asking _guys_ to join a _girls_ sport, 2) that she actually asked people to go watch the stupid football game that they were going to lose. Naruto was walking next to him, his chains clattering as the blond just about skipped down the hall to their class. He had never seen the "princess" of the school act like that before, using her body to get her way. He was disgusted. He thought that, out of every single girl in this school, that Sakura would be the last to try something like that.

"Sabaku, Uzumaki. Where have you been?" Their Math teacher, Iruka, asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto smiled stupidly, scratching the back of his head while he laughed nervously, Gaara just stared with a blank face. It was Naruto who spoke. "We were, uh, in the office, Iruka-sensei. I guess we'll be seeing you after school for awhile now!" He practically shouted the last part, clasping his hands behind his head once again.

"Wonderful!" Gaara heard the sarcasm that dripped from the teachers mouth. "Take your seat."

Gaara walked to the back of the room and sat down, pulling his baggy black pants up slightly on the way. Naruto took the seat next to him and started snoring even before Iruka continued with the class, Gaara smirked and looked out the window to his left, that is, until the door opened again.

"Sorry I'm late, Iruka-sensei!" That annoying voice came, Gaara glared at the pink haired girl as she handed her pass over and quickly took her seat with her other cheerleader friends. He held back the shiver that crept up his spine at hearing her giggles.

– –

"Thank you, ah... Rock Lee. That was great. We'll let you know if you made it later on." Sakura said, the first to recover from the Lee's "youthful" dance. Her smile was more just to get him to leave, he had proclaimed his "love" for her right after he was done, just like he did every time he was in the same room as her.

"Good-bye my youthful cherry blossom!" He cried as he... skipped... from the room.

"O..k..." Ino said, crossing out his name. "Next!"

"Name?" Came a small whisper from Sakura's other side where Hinata sat with a clipboard on the table that she was writing on.

"Inuzuka Kiba." They all looked up to see the football blocker himself.

"Why are you trying out for the cheer squad, Kiba?" Sakura asked, standing from her spot at the table and walking over to the stage he was standing on. He knelt down so that he could talk in a lower voice.

"If I make the team, I won't get kicked off for failing, right?" He said in a low voice, giving Sakura a wink.

"No, I guess not." Sakura swung her legs up on to the stage and stood beside him. "TenTen?" TenTen nodded and started the music. "Okay, I'm going to show you a few things, then I want you to do them with your own twist to it. Okay?" Kiba nodded. "Five six seven eight!" Sakura did a simple move slowly, then nodded and did it again, faster and with her own little thing added into it. "Your turn." Kiba nodded and counted to himself as he did the same thing, then did it again adding a back flip in the middle. All of his fooling around as a kid really came in handy. Sakura and Kiba then did it again, this time together and making up a few new things as they went. Kiba ended with lifting Sakura in the air with one hand under her butt, Sakura's arm up in the air.

Ino, Hinata and TenTen clapped.

"Thanks for coming, you're the best we've seen today!" Sakura laughed. "You're definitely on. First practice is tomorrow right after school. Sorry, but you'll have to skip on football if you want to be on the squad. Kuranai-sensei is going to see how everything is going tomorrow, so if you're not there, then you wont be on the squad."

"I'll be there." He gave her a small wink, waved to the girls at the table, then left.

"I'm spent!" Ino groaned, sinking in her chair a little bit. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Can we go home?!" She whined.

"You guys can, but I have to stay after a little while." Sakura said, jumping down and collecting all of her papers. "TenTen, can you tell mom that I'll be home for dinner?"

"Sure." TenTen smiled then left with the other girls.

TenTen had been adopted into the Haruno family. Her and Sakura had been sisters since they were little. She didn't know what she would do without her sister. She waved and went the other way. Tsunade was going to teach her a few new things before Sakura went home.

– –

"Sakura!"

The pink haired girl looked up from the book she was reading and smiled as her sister sat down in the chair opposite her. She put the book down and glanced around the library, not many people were in there. "What's up?"

"I was just in class with Kuranai-sensei. She wanted me to show you the list of guys that she said are okay for the squad." TenTen held out a folded paper to Sakura.

"Kiba and Sai... That's it?! We need more then just _two_ guys!" Sakura looked up at her brown haired sister with wide eyes. "Why only them? What happened to that Shoda guy?"

"Got suspended for drugs." TenTen put her hands on her two buns, making sure her hair wasn't falling out. "The same with that other guy. Major drug bust."

"That was them?" Sakura asked, leaning forward on the table. She sighed when her sister nodded. "Great. Let's go." Sakura smiled as she stood, picking up her book and putting it back on the shelf.

TenTen followed Sakura out of the library. School had just ended, the final bell ringing as they left the school. Cheer practice was going to be hard today, it being the first one with the guys really helping out. They would mainly be doing stretches and hand springs today, getting the guys loosened up for the real stuff that they'd do tomorrow. The two girls met the rest of the squad in the locker room, and quickly changed into their uniforms. Hinata had gotten her Father to give them money for the guys uniforms, they were coming in sometime next week. Being a daughter of one of the richest man in the country had its perks.

All of the girls came out of the locker room to see the two guys waiting for them. Kiba walked over and put his arm around Hinata as he talked to her, she blushed and fiddled with her fingers as she talked back to him, stuttering slightly. They all went out to the field and started the stretching, Ino leading it while Sakura and TenTen helped the boys. Hinata was talking to Kuranai-sensei. Sakura pushed a little bit on Sai's back, he grunted in pain, but held the position, Kiba was swearing under his breath, promising to never say that cheer leading isn't a sport ever again. Sakura just rolled her eyes and kicked his foot out from under him, making him do a full split. He hollered in pain and fell on his back, grabbing what is left of his balls.

All of the girls started laughing, while Sai looked on with a sour face. Sakura just smirked and went over to Kiba. "You okay?" She asked in an innocent voice, eyes full of mock concern.

"You are evil." He groaned out, rolling over to his side. Sakura silently giggled as she stood back up.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

Everyone looked towards the football field to see a group of people huddled by the gates. Sakura glanced at Ino and TenTen before she ran over to see what was happening. Hinata followed after her. She jumped up on the bleachers and looked down upon the fight. She gasped at seeing Sasuke and Gaara down there, Gaara landed a punch that brought blood to Sasuke's lips. Hinata's hand flew to her mouth, concern filling her features.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Sakura watched, her head tilting to the side a little.

Gaara jumped back a few times as Sasuke tried to land a hit. He did a back flip to get out of the way from Sasuke's swiping foot, then sunk low to the ground as his foot came for his head. Gaara did a small somersault and brought his feet up, kicking Sasuke in the face as he went into a handstand, twirling back into a stand. Sasuke landed a hard punch to Gaara's ribs, making him loose his balance, Sasuke took this to his advantage, placing punches and kicks in where ever he could, not giving Gaara a chance to get his balance back. Sakura found herself holding her breath. Gaara did a quick move, something Sakura almost missed, and Sasuke was suddenly in the air above Gaara's head, with the red head holding him up. A slow smile started coming to her face as she stared at Gaara, watching as he through Sasuke to the ground, and kicked the football star repeatedly.

"Stop!!" A yell came.

Gaara stopped kicking the boy on the ground and turned to see Tsunade, along with Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Jiraiya-sensei behind her. They all ran over and got between the two boys.

"What is going on?" Tsunade bellowed, her stern brown eyes fixing on the panting Gaara. "I told you no more fighting, Sabaku." She growled.

There was a flash of yellow, and suddenly Naruto was standing between his friend and the principle. "Wait, Tsunade-sama! It isn't Gaara's fault! Sasuke started it, I saw everything! Sasuke egged him on, then threw the first punch! Gaara was just defending himself!" the blond waved his hands in the air in a peace making matter, but it only seemed to make Tsunade ever more mad then she was before.

"Naruto, you are Gaara's only friend. Of course you would defend him." Kakashi said in a lazy manner.

"Did anyone else see what happened?" Asuma asked, looking around. "You, Sakura!" He pointed up to where the girls were standing, all eyes turned on them. "You have a good view, what happened?" Emerald met jade. Emerald and jade locked, something with the gazes said something to the other. Jade looked away from emerald. "Well?!"

"No, Asuma-sensei!" Hinata called down. "W-we got here after the fight started!" Her voice was soft, but it got to the people below. Sakura still stared at Gaara, who looked back after a few seconds, a warning in his gaze. Sakura smirked.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura called, jumping up on the railing and jumping down to the ground below. A few people gasped, asking if she was okay, she ignored them and ran to the center of the crowd, where Tsunade and the others were waiting. "May I talk to Gaara for a few seconds?" She asked, looking up at her principle with hope filled eyes. "Alone." She added quickly, glancing at the blond who had his jaw hanging open as he stared at Sakura with disbelief. "Just a few seconds is all I ask."

"Make it quick." Tsunade growled, the turned to the crowds. "Alright! Go, all of ya! Out of my sight!" The crowds started fleeing, not wanting to get on the womens bad side.

Sakura ran over to Gaara and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side. He ripped his arm from her grasp and growled at her. She rolled her eyes and glanced around, just to make sure no one was listening. "Listen... I heard what Tsunade-sama said in the office the other day, that you wouldn't be able to come back to the school. I have a proposal for you." Sakura crossed her arms and looked up at the man that was a whole head taller then herself, which she just realized. "I can get you out of getting kicked out, if you join the squad. You don't need good grades to be in it, so that doesn't matter. You just have to stay out of trouble. I can talk Tsunade into anything, I'm your only hope."

"You really think that _I_ would become a fucking _cheerleader_?!" He hissed, bending his head down so that his words were clear to her. "No. Never. Nothing you could say would get me to do that." He hissed then started walking away.

"What if I said that I could get all of your records erased?"

The boy stopped, tilting his head back to her, showing he was listening.

"I could make everything disappear. All of your records swiped clean. No one would ever know how much you were in trouble, you could start over. I just need you on the team until the year is out." Sakura took a few steps closer to him, uncrossing her arms. Gaara turned his head so that he could see her with one of his eyes. "After we are done the season, I will _personally_ get rid of your records. But, I will not do it until the season is over with, I don't want you to walk away with out doing your part."

"And if you don't hold up your end of the deal?" He turned so that he was half facing her now, looking her up and down.

"I _always_ keep my promises." Sakura's voice was hard and cold, he had struck a cord. He smirked.

"Just see if your _shishou_ will let it happen. We'll go from there, kusabana." Gaara smirked and walked off towards where Tsunade was waiting for him.

Sakura was frozen. He had just called her "flower". It took a few blinks to get her mind back enough to run to where Tsunade was yelling at the red head. "Tsunade-shishou!" The blond women turned her glare to the pink haired girl, but it instantly softened at seeing who it was. "I need to talk with you." Sakura sent Gaara a small glance, he raised his chin, gesturing for her to get on with it. "Can you yell at him tomorrow? I need to talk with you... away from all this." Sakura waved her hands in the air, showing that she meant everyone around her. "Please, it's important." Sakura looked up at her with puppy eyes, hoping that she could trick Tsunade into giving Gaara the day off from being yelled at.

Tsunade sighed and looked up towards the sky. "I expect you in my office first thing in the morning, Sabaku." she said slowly, looking back towards the red head. He nodded. "Let's go to my office, Sakura." Sakura smiled and started following the busty blond women. As she passed Gaara, she mouthed the words "you own me for this!" to him. He rolled his eyes and went the other way, Sakura didn't miss how he grabbed at his ribs.

**There you have it! This is the end of chapter two. I hope you liked it! :) Review please!**


	3. Finding Your Talent!

**Okay, here's the next chapter! I'm hoping to get these up quicker then I have, but I have a lot of projects for school to get done before break. Please review after reading!! **

Chapter 3, Finding Your Talent!

"You... what?"

"Made a... deal with Gaara." Sakura sighed out. It was early in the morning, she had to leave Tsunade last night because her mother wanted her home, and was now reexplaining it all to the, now sober, Tsunade. "I promised something that I will deal with, as long as he stays on the squad. Just think, he will be out of trouble, he'll be able to work off all of that anger that he had bottled up for Kami knows why! Plus... we need more males on the team."

"... and why... do you want Sabaku no Gaara to be on your team...?"

"Because when I saw him fighting yesterday, I saw how strong and flexible he is. He would be a perfect candidate for the squad! He can do flips, I'm sure hand springs also, and he can lift _Sasuke above his head_! Just think about how high he can toss a flier up in the air!" Sakura was using her hands to help get her point across, but felt stupid, so she just let them drop to her sides. "I made a promise, Tsunade-sama. He needs a new start, and I need a new thing for cheering. I'll take _full_ responsibility for anything he does from now on. I think he deserves a new start." Sakura sighed and looked out the window that was behind Tsunade's desk. "Maybe he'll change. Maybe this will help him understand that there is more to life then fighting."

"I don't know, Sakura." Tsunade sighed, rubbing her face. "I've been giving him second chances ever since he started here as a freshman. He's a junior now. He should know how to behave himself."

"I'll work with him personally." Sakura said quickly, turning to face the blond women. "I'll talk to Kuranai-sensei and see if she will let me work with him aside from everyone else, where if he loses control, no one will get hurt."

"You will."

"That's a risk I am willing to take. I'm doing this for my team, Tsunade-sama. We need him. They don't have to know that he's going to join up with us, I don't want them getting scared. I'll work with him privately for the next two-three weeks and then I'll let you and Kuranai-sensei watch the small thing we put together to see if he can stay or not. Just give me three weeks."

The women sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking out the window and down at the field. There was a long pause, one filled with tense silence. Sakura could feel her heart rate starting to speed up, she's always hated waiting. "Three weeks." Tsunade whispered slowly. "You have three weeks to get him in shape. And I _will_ hold you responsible for anything he does in that time." Sakura's face broke into a smile. "You may use the dance room every day after school for your practice with him, you have the key if you want to work on the weekends."

"Thank you so much!" Sakura cried, flinging her arms around the womens neck. "I promise you wont regret this!" She said as she ran out the door.

"I hope so, Sakura... I really do."

– –

"Gaara!" Sakura ran up to the red head in the hall.

It's two days later, and today was the day they start their practicing. The red head stopped and glanced back at her. Sakura was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a gray shirt that had a print of cheer pompoms on the back, with a cheering company name on the front. Gaara quickly looked down at what he was wearing, for the first time caring. He had on really baggy black pants that had a few chains hanging from it, a loose black shirt that made him look more like a gangster then anything, and black combat boots. He looked back up as the girl got closer. The bell had rung a little while ago, so the halls were empty.

"Go get changed, and meet me in the dance room in the senior hall." Sakura handed him a bag full of clothes. "Change into that. Um, you wont need your shoes, but remember to bring sneakers from now on. We're just going to do a few stretches and other things today, nothing that you need shoes for." Sakura gave him a bright smile and started walking away. "Hurry up!" Then she was running down the hall again.

– –

Gaara opened the door to the dance room and froze dead in his tracks.

Sakura easily slid into a split and bent backwards, some how managing to slide her legs from under her to above her head as she kept going, bringing her feet over her head and onto the other side of her. She had on a sports bra and a pair of short shorts. There was faint music coming from the boom box near the mirrors, and Sakura was counting to eight under her breath, but just enough for Gaara to catch it. She rose to her feet and stood straight, then was doing a set of backwards hand springs, landing with a flip. She finally noticed the boy in the doorway.

"Good. I'm glad those fit you." She said with a smile, turning away from the mirror to see him with her own eyes. "Leave your stuff over there and get over here." She pointed towards the boom box, where she had her bag and duffel bag. Gaara tossed his bag to the side and went to stand in front of Sakura, taking a quick glance down at the pair of black shorts and gray t-shirt with cut off sleeves.

He didn't ask. He didn't want to know where she got them. And how they mysteriously fit him perfectly.

"Okay. Now, stretch." Sakura bent her arms forward, touching her toes. Gaara stood straight with a raised eyebrow. "That means you, grumpy ass." She mumbled the last part, standing straight and looking at him with a scowl. "Stretch." She walked around him and pushed on his back, making him lean forward. With a sigh he reached down to the floor. "Good." After they did a few of the normal stretches, Sakura sat down on her knees and leaned forward on her hands. "Now, this is called the "T" stretch, or that's what we call it." She gave him a small smile and spread her legs out into a split and put her arms out just as wide. She was basically doing a normal split with her chest flat against the floor and arms out touching the bottom of her feet. "You probably wont be able to do it this much just yet." She said, sitting back up and bringing her legs forward. "But, just try to go down as much as you can."

Gaara huffed a sigh and attempted to do a split... and yes, I said attempted. He ended up on his side swearing under his breath. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Well... you'll need to work on that." She giggled silently and they finished with the stretching. "Okay, now what you have to do is this." Sakura put her arms in the air and ran forward, doing three hand springs and ending with a somersault in the air before landing on her feet, bringing her arms back up in the air. "You're turn!"

"Listen, women. I'm not some damn acrobat." Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the pink haired girl. "I can't do that shit."

"Um, 1) My name is Sakura, not "women". 2) Not crap! I never would have guessed! 3) I know darn well that you _can_ do all of that, considering I saw you do the _exact_ same thing in that fight you had with Sasuke the other day. So don't try pulling that with me, Mr. Sabaku." Sakura waved her hand in the air, blowing him off as she turned to face herself in the mirror, stretching her arms just a little bit more.

"I was fighting. There's a big difference between that and _this_." Sakura watched him through the glass, he spread his arms out, motioning to the dance hall.

"Just be lucky I didn't make you wear tights." She growled, now turning to look at him with her own eyes.

"I'd like to see you try, _Sakura_." He said her name slowly, mocking it.

"You seem to forget..." Sakura walked towards him, her steps powerful and full of purpose. "I _own_ you now. You _have_ to do _everything_ I say, or you will be kicked out of this school, record still intact." She put her hand on his chest and pushed him backwards as she kept walking. "And if you don't start listening, I can just say "the hell with this" and walk out on you. Leave you to where ever you go when you aren't here. You _need _me. _Don't_ forget that." She gave Gaara one final push before he hit the wall and then she turned and started walking back to the center of the room.

"Yeah, well what happened to "_I always keep my promises_"?" Gaara mimicked her voice, a smirk coming to his lips. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to face him.

"Theres a first for everything, right?" she asked, her own smirk coming to her lips as his faded. "Don't push me." She took a deep breath and cracked her neck. "Now, get over here and pay attention."

Gaara's smirk came back as he walked over and stood directly behind her, his breath tickling her neck with how close he was. "I could snap your neck with a flick of my wrist." He whispered, hand coming up to touch her shoulder. His head tilted to the side, so that he was whispering in her ear. "And you know that... but yet... you still talk to me like you own me. Why?"

"Because I do." Sakura turned to face him, knocking his hand off her shoulder.

"Really?" Gaara's invisible eyebrow shot up as he looked down at her. "Prove it." His smirk widened.

Sakura's hand came up and touched his chest, pushing him back a little, their eyes never left the other. She just smirked and turned her back on him, going over to her bags. "Time's up for the day. Be here tomorrow, same time."

"I'm still waiting." Gaara said, now getting annoyed.

"I already did." She smirked, putting her feet into a pair of red sweatpants that had the schools name on one of the legs. "If it was anyone else, you would have broken my arm for touching you, let alone pushing you back." She smirked and grabbed her bag, walking from the room.

Gaara stood there with wide eyes. She was right. He knew she was.

And he hated it.

– –

Sakura was sitting in the malls café with Ino, having some coffee. They were going over the squads progress with the guys added in. Ino said that everything was going good, she got most of the news from TenTen when they got home, Sakura had to make up a small lie so that the others didn't find out about Gaara just yet. They would still need another guy... Sakura sighed. Maybe she could ask Gaara if he knew anyone. Then she would need another person helping her out with the privet practices, and they'd have to spend most of their weekends in the dance room... she sighed again, rubbing her forehead.

"You okay, Sakura? You've seemed a little stressed the last week or so." Ino asked, pure concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind." Sakura smiled, it was fake, but it worked.

"Oh... well, we have a game coming up. We need you at tomorrows practice so we can do the parts that you are in." Ino said, jotting something down in the notebook she had.

"Okay, I'll just have to do a few things before I go down to the field, so I might be a little late. That okay?"

"You're the captain, not me." Ino smiled. Sakura smiled back and rolled her eyes. "Let's get out of here. It's getting crowded." Sakura agreed and they picked up all of their things, leaving the café.

– –

"You're late." Gaara smirked, already in his shorts and a different t-shirt.

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled, trying to fix her hair up in its high pony tail while she tried to not drop anything. Gaara sighed and went over to her, and took the things from her arms. "Thanks." She smiled.

Gaara and Sakura had grown kind of close since they started working together that day a week ago. Gaara was starting to respect her, and she the same. Gaara would always try to intimate Sakura, but she would just roll her eyes and push him back, then make him run around the dance room until he was sweating. He tried not to do it to often anymore. It gets hot in that room.

"Okay, well, you wont be needing the shorts." Sakura said, putting on her cherry red lipstick in the mirror. She looked over to Gaara with wide eyes. He had both his eyebrows in the air with a smirk slowly coming to his face. She felt her face go redder then her lipstick. "Not like that!" She quickly said, trying to push the deep blush from her face. "I can't practice with you today, I need to work on something with the squad. But, I wanted to see if you knew another guy that might be interested in the same deal as you, or if they just want to join up. We need one more guy to make it even." She started leaving, grabbing her three bags and lifting them up on her shoulder. Gaara had to give it to her, she was strong for a chick. "You are more then welcome to come and watch, no fighting, _please_!" She through him a wink over her shoulder as she left.

– –

"FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!" The music was blaring as the girls, and guys, did the routine they had been putting together. Sakura did a back handspring and was lifted into the air, brought back down, then tossed up to the top of the pyramid, where she clapped her hands together. There was a plastic smile on everyone's face, Sakura's was the only one that seemed true. To Gaara at least.

Gaara was sitting in the bleachers, letting the shadows cover him whole. He stared at the pink haired girl as she flew down to the ground, being caught by Kiba and Sai, then lifted back up into the air. He was thinking about what she said. But, who would want to join this? He couldn't think of anyone that he knew of. His eyes never left Sakura as she stood on top of Kiba's and Sai's shoulders, lifting one leg high in the air while chanting out the school's name, the others repeating her. She looked like a queen, her people following her every move, hanging onto her every word.

"Oi! Gaara!" There was a laugh, and Naruto popped up on the railing in front of the red head. Gaara looked at him blankly for a few seconds, before looking back at Sakura. "Where have you been the last few days, man? I've barely seen you around!" Naruto's chains jingled as he climbed over the railing and took a seat next to his friend. "Why you staring at Pinkie?"

BING!

A light bulb went off above Gaara's head as a smirk slowly found its way to his lips. Naruto's eyes were squinted as he poked the light bulb above Gaara's head. Gaara glared at him for a few seconds, then took the bulb and chucked it away.

"Listen." Gaara turned towards Naruto, who's eyes were a little big as he started backing away from his friend. "You need to join the cheer squad."

Naruto's face went blank.... then he burst out laughing.... Then he fell over laughing... then he fell out of the bleachers and to the ground laughing... then Gaara jumped down and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the bleachers support polls... he stopped laughing. "You're kidding... right?" He said slowly, trying to find the humor in Gaara's pissed looking jade eyes.

"No. I am not."

"Wait... whoa, don't tell me... that's what you have been doing!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief. Gaara socked him in the face.

"Shut it!" he growled, letting the blond boy drop to the ground, holding his bloody nose. "I'm getting off the hook by doing it. And so can you. Permanent records swiped clean. And all we have to do is be on the squad for this _one season_." Gaara said, looking back out to where the squad was. Sakura was explaining something to them, only three were listening.

"LISTEN TO ME OR I'M KICKING YOU OFF!" Now they were all listening. Gaara rolled his eyes and looked back at Naruto who was watching Sakura with big eyes.

"I don't wanna..."

"Why not?" Gaara growled between clenched teeth. Sakura was going to blame him if there wasn't another male on the team.

"She's scary." Naruto whispered, pointing to the pink haired girl. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Well, you are going to do this with me if you like it or not." Gaara said, dragging the blond to his feet. "And I'll tell you now. It's not that easy."

Naruto whimpered, looking over to where Sakura was.

– –

"Sakura."

The pink haired girl looked up from packing her things. She had thought that everyone else had gone home already. It was after 7:30, and even her own sister was already gone. "What is it, Gaara?" She was surprised at seeing him, of all people, here.

"I found someone like you asked." He said in a bored tone, looking over at the bleachers. Naruto was hiding himself when Sakura looked up.

"Who?"

"I'll bring him tomorrow." Was all he said before he started walking off.

"Okay! I'll have Hinata come and help me out!" She called after him, walking the other way with all her bags over her shoulder.

**Well, there you go! Review please! :)**


	4. Adding a New Guy!

**Sorry for the wait everybody!! Well, heres you chapter! Hope you like it**

Chapter 4, Adding a New Guy!

"..."

"So...?"

"..."

"..." Sigh.

"..."

"Hinata... I need you... Please don't leave me with _him_ and some other dip wad!" Sakura sunk down to her knees in front of one of her best friends. Hinata blushed and looked around them, everyone in the halls were staring. "You are really the only one I can trust. The others would freak on me and probably tell this to everyone. They need a chance, Hinata. And you are the only one that can help me..." Sakura looked up at her with big puppy eyes.

"..." Hinata sighed and fiddled with her fingers. "Okay... I'll come..." Sakura jumped up screaming thank yous and hugged her pale eyed friend.

"Okay, we are meeting today after school. So, instead of going down to the field, meet us in the dance room, oh, and no telling _anyone_ about this. I don't want the others freaking out because Gaara's going to be on the squad. I want him, and who ever he's bringing, to be able to prove that they earned the spot on the team, just like the rest of us, they aren't to know about the deal either."

"D-deal?" She whispered, poking her fingers together as she stared at her feet.

"Oh... ah... I promised that I would swipe clear all their records if they did this!" She said quickly and ran away. She made it to fourth period just before the bell rang. Iruka just told her to take her seat, and started putting math problems on the board.

She could feel Gaara's eyes on her the whole time, but never looked towards the back of the classroom. Ino and the other girls she was sitting around would start rumors with one glance. By tomorrow she could be sleeping with him, with how these girls love to tell made up stories. Sakura had finished her math homework a few minutes ago, and was now working on her history, hoping to get everything done ahead of time, she had no clue how long she would be with the boys and Hinata. Heck, she didn't even know how Gaara had somehow got another guy to join. She was praying that he was somewhat good and would listen. She finally decided that she could get Gaara to make him listen if she needed, she knows how much he hates running in that hot dance room. A small smirk came to her face.

Oh was today going to be fun.

Once the bell rang Sakura was up and out, heading to her locker, where she met Hinata. They both went to the locker room to change with the other girls, then went to the dance room, no one was there yet. Hinata hooked up the boom box and put in a new CD that she had bought yesterday. The two girls took out their history books and sat down in the middle of the floor and started studying for their upcoming test, while listening to the band called "All Time Low", Sakura was bobbing her head to the beat.

"Ahem." Sakura nearly jumped out of her shorts, screaming, while Hinata tried to hide her giggles.

"Who the-Gaara!" Sakura jumped up and ran over to him, laughing as she hugged him. She could feel him tense under her touch, something he normally didn't do. She let go of him and backed up a few steps, then did a back handspring to where Hinata was picking up the books. "We'll be ready in one sec!" She said, getting on her hands and knees and pushing all of her books and papers towards the wall where the boom box was plugged in. "Okay, so, who's your little friend that you-what the hell?"

"... Hi...?"

Sakura blinked, then blinked again, all of her hyper energy drained from her body. Gaara stood with a pair of black shorts on, sneakers, and a black muscle shirt. There was a blond boy standing next to him, baggy baggy black shorts, with a bright orange, _neon_ orange, shirt. The blond was half hiding behind the red head.

"Ah..." The blond scratched the back of his head, sinking more behind Gaara as Sakura's head tilted to the side.

"... Gaara...?" Sakura was still trying to look at the blond kid, moving to the side a little as he hid more behind the red head.

"Hn?"

"..." Sakura took a few slow steps closer, now so close to Gaara that her nose touched his chest when she got on her tip toes to peek over his shoulder. The blond was cowering in fear behind him. She smirked. "He's afraid of me." It came out more as a statement, and her smirk was getting bigger and bigger by the second. "Sweet." She pushed past Gaara and jumped at the blond, who screamed in fear.

– –

Hinata sighed for the billionth time this afternoon. "You can let go of him, Sakura."

"NEVER!" Sakura squeezed her new blond friend closer, patting his wild blond locks. "Naruto is my newest best friend!!" She said, ruffling his hair once more, before smoothing it down again. Naruto sat on the floor, leaning back against Sakura. She had her legs wrapped around him, holding him from moving, not that he was going to anytime soon.

Gaara leans against the mirror's, watching with a raised brow. He never thought she would be like this, she must be on something. "Beats doing that shit." He whispered.

"What was that, Mr. Grumpy Ass?" Sakura growled, glaring at him. She then proceeded to get off the floor and walk over to her bag, pulling something out. "twenty laps." She commanded.

"Fuck you." Gaara smirked.

Sakura just smiled and put something small and made of metal to her lips, taking a deep breath. A loud piecing sound filtered throughout the entire room, only making it louder. Gaara and Naruto swore loudly and started running, still covering their ears. Sakura just laughed when she was out of breath, winking at a shocked Hinata. Naruto swore every few seconds yanking his shorts up from falling around his ankles.

"Told you this would be fun!" She laughed evilly. Hinata giggled softly at her friend who seemed to be really hyped up today.

After Gaara and Naruto finished their laps, they all stretched out. Time for seeing what Naruto is made of!

Sakura and Hinata easily slid into a split, Gaara following very, very slowly, and with a grunt of pain. Naruto stood there looking at his best friend with big eyes. "I'm not doing that." He mumbled, holding his boys. Gaara rolled his eyes and put his legs back together, watching as Hinata walked over to Naruto.

"Just try it." She smiled softly at him.

Gaara saw his eyes flicker down at Hinata's breasts for a split second. "Will you help me?" Naruto whimpered, his bottom lip sticking out. Gaara sighed heavily. Leave it to Naruto to be like this.

Hinata nodded with a smile. Naruto took a deep breath and slowly slid down, stopping when the pain was to much. "You can do it, Naruto." Hinata encouraged, leaning over to help him a little. Naruto's eyes fell on the small opening in her shirt, allowing him to see her breasts perfectly. He smiled and sank a little lower. "Come on, a little lower."

With a sigh, Sakura walked over and put her hands on both of his shoulders. "This is for looking at Hinata's boobs." She whispered in his ear, pushing him all the way to the floor.

Naruto cried out in pain and rolled over to his side, crying as he nursed his boys.

Sakura winked at Gaara and went over to the boom box for back round music.

After Naruto was all set, Sakura and Hinata demonstrated something, Gaara did it correctly, then Naruto attempted it. Sakura and Hinata ended up having to show him in slow motion, which is fairly hard to do. After the third time of Sakura and Hinata having to repeat themselves, Gaara smacked Naruto across the back of his head and told him to just do it. He did it perfectly the first time.

By the time the sun was down, and the stars had been out for awhile, Sakura turned off the boom box. Hinata and Naruto were sprawled on the floor breathing heavily, Gaara was sliding down a wall panting, and Sakura was standing with her hands on her hips panting as well. Talk about a hard work out!

"Alright," Sakura sighed, falling to her butt on the floor. "thats it for today." She took a few deep breaths and let them all out slowly. "Be here tomorrow same time. Oh, and Naruto, wear normal shorts tomorrow, or you will be doing this in your boxers." Naruto gulped, jumped up, and was up and out of the room in a yellow and orange flash, Hinata leaving slower. Sakura stood and grabbed her bags, putting the boom box away in the Dance hall's closet. "Night, Gaara. I'll see you tomorrow." She called, waving over her shoulder. "Just shut the door when you leave." Gaara was getting his bag and taking off his shirt as he watched her leave.

Gaara tossed his shirt over his shoulder and slung his bag on his other shoulder. He shut the door and made his way from the school. As he jogged down the steps a flash of pink caught his eye. For the last few days Sakura has been taking a run after they were done with practice. She always hid her things under the bleachers and changed into a sports bra and short shorts and put her hair up. This time, Gaara decided to join her. Why not? He couldn't think of a single reason as he looked her up and down.

Sakura jumped and spun around with a gasp when there was a thud behind her. Gaara had tossed his bag down, and was now wiping his face with the shirt he had already taken off. "Gaara! What are you doing?" She tried to keep her eyes from wandering, but she couldn't help it. Gaara has a better body then Sasuke could ever _dream_ of having!

"Taking a run with you." Was his emotionless answer.

Sakura smiled lightly as she finished tying her sneaker, then turned to face him. "Ready?" After he nodded, they both took off at a normal jogging pace.

– –

Everything went nicely for the next week, and they only had a few more days before they had to show Tsunade and Kuranai what they could do. Then, they had to tell the team, and prove to them that Gaara and Naruto have enough talent to be on the squad. Sakura felt like telling Tenten and Ino, but then decided against it. Ino has a big mouth and would tell everyone not meaning to. And Tenten would just flat out refuse. She would demand that they not be on the team, and if she didn't get her way, she would quit. Sakura is hoping that she will listen to her and the rest of the team, take a vote of some sort.

Right now, Sakura is in English class, thinking it all over. Stress has been dumped down on her, making her feel a lot more tired and a lot more anxious lately. Gaara commented on it one day after Hinata and Naruto had gone home. He stays after every day now with her to take a jog around the school grounds with her. He said that its a little noticeable and that she should take a break. That him and Hinata can handle Naruto for awhile. She almost, _almost_, took him up on that offer, but she has to be there with them. Tsunade's rules.

Both of the boys have kept out of trouble for two weeks. Tsunade is immensely impressed with it, and says to keep up the good work. Hinata is getting more self confidence hanging around with Naruto and Gaara, they keep making perverted comments, and they are starting to not bother her. They still bother Sakura a lot, but she just doesn't show it. She knows how to suppress her blushes. Maybe that's what Hinata has finally figured out, maybe not.

One week left now until the big day for the two guys.

One week.

Sakura is afraid they will screw everything up within that time span. She is praying that they keep the secret for a little longer, then it will be out. It has been hardest for Naruto to keep quiet, with him and his big mouth. Gaara, Sakura thinks, had to threaten him a few times to keep him quiet about it. She still wonders what he said, for Naruto is always a little fearful when Sakura talks to him, or tells him to try it again.

"Haruno. Haruno. Sakura!"

Sakura jumped in her seat and looked up at the teacher. "Yes?"

"You were just called to the office." He pointed up at the ceiling where the intercom was.

"Oh." Sakura quickly picked up her things and left the classroom, her head still in a small daze. When she entered the office she set her bag down on a chair, then went into Tsunade's office. "You wanted me?" She asked, the daze finally lifting off at seeing the serious look on her face.

"Sakura," She sighed, folding her fingers under her chin. "You remember how you said you will take full responsibility for Gaara, correct?"

"Yes." Sakura whispered. "What did he do?"

"He got into another fight, this time with Kiba. You have detention for the rest of this week, and also have to preform community service for two weeks."

Sakura swallowed hard, nodding her head. "I understand." This will be the first mark on her whole record. Gaara had been doing so good, too! Why had he messed this up? There was just _one week left_! Any time after that would have been fine, but now Tsunade is probably thinking that he did it just to piss her off again. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Gaara, you see, Sakura as part of this deal, has taken full responsibility over you. To keep you in this school, she takes all punishments and a great hit to her record." Tsunade was looking somewhere to Sakura's right, but the pink haired girl didn't look at him. She had no clue he was in here, and she wished he hadn't been. "If you don't want her to take another blow, stay out of trouble. Sakura, you may go." With a wave of her hand Tsunade turned around to stare out her windows.

Sakura turned, still not looking at Gaara as she left. She picked up her bags and grabbed a note from Genma, then left quickly.

"Sakura... Sakura." Gaara grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Why didn't you tell me that was part of the deal?" He asked, his eyes still a little wide from finding out that it was her to takes his punishments and not him.

"Why couldn't you stay out of trouble like you said you would?" Sakura's eyes met his. "I swear, Gaara. If you do that again, you can forget about all of our deals. Do you know how much a clean record meant to me?"

"It's just a paper." Gaara's hand dropped from her arm and he stood there with a blank face.

"Just a paper? _Just_ a _paper_?! That was what would get me into college! Do you know how much of a scholar ship you can get with a clean record?" She took a deep breath and shook her head, turning on her heals. "You know what, I don't need this. Be there for practice." And she was gone down the hall.

**There you go! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Review please!**


	5. Gaara's Idea!

**Alrighty!! This chapter is up MUCH faster then I would have thought possible!! But, sadly, I haven't even started this next chapter yet, and I probably wont be able to for awhile. School is really starting to pound down the homework, and with Midterms coming up in two weeks, I need to study more. I hope I will be able to get one up, but I don't know when. Well, here is this chapter for now, please don't forget to review at the end! **

Chapter 5, Gaara's Idea!

Gaara trudged down the hall to the dance room after school. He had beaten up Kiba defending her, yet she still got hurt by it. Gaara kicked a random can that was on the floor and kept walking, his bag hanging on his shoulder. Naruto had went on ahead of him, they were probably already stretching and warming up. When Gaara finally got there, Naruto and Hinata were there, but Sakura was no where in sight.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked, tossing his bag with the others.

"She told me that she wants to work with the team today." Hinata said, standing up from her split. "Did something happen? She seemed really upset."

Gaara just shrugged and started stretching out. If she wasn't telling anyone, then he sure as heck wasn't going to. Gaara would never admit this, but having Sakura upset because of him really hurt him. His heart ached and his stomach churned. He was going to ask Hinata about it, but decided against it, she would only make fun of him for being weak.

Once Hinata said that it was time to go home, Gaara went down to where he always met up with Sakura for the jog. She was there, tying her sneakers. He tossed his bag down and grabbed her arm before she could jog off. Sakura protested, trying to yank free, but he pushed her up against a pole and held her there with his body, pinning her to the pole.

"I said I was sorry." Gaara said, looking down into her angry face.

"No you didn't." She hissed, trying to get her hands out of his grip to push him away. He grabbed her other hand and pinned them both around the pole.

"I just did."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Gaara's covered hers. She froze with surprise. Gaara's lips slowly moved against hers, hesitantly at first. Sakura's eyes fluttered shut and she started kissing him back, no longer tugging to get her hands free. Where had this come from? Sakura had no idea, but she didn't really care either. Who knew Sabaku no Gaara would be this good of a kisser? After a few minutes she found that her hands were free, and let them travel up his back.

"I didn't know it would hurt you." Gaara whispered after he stopped the kiss. He smirked at the dazed look Sakura had gotten, and the blush on her cheeks. "I wouldn't have done that if I knew it would hurt you."

Sakura swallowed and closed her eyes tight for a few seconds, then opened them to look into his. "But... why did you beat him up? Why Kiba?" She asked, her hands still fisted in his shirt.

"It's nothing." Gaara pulled away, turning and taking his shirt off for the jog. "Are you coming?" He asked, glancing at her over his shoulder. She smiled and nodded.

She could find out about where that kiss came from later. Right now she had to beat his butt in a race. She sprinted off with him coming up behind her.

– –

Sakura stared out the library window, like she had been doing for the last hour. So far Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and even Sai have tried talking to her. But Sakura is to much in a daze to hear them, let alone reply. All she can think about is the feel of two soft lips claiming her own, the feel of a body pressing hers against that pole. The feeling that she gets whenever she thinks about it. The whole class she has just been staring out the window with that dazed look. Ino is starting to think that her best friend will never snap out of it.

Sakura let her eyes fall shut as she thought about everything that's happened in the last few weeks. Ever since she's been working with Gaara, getting him ready to join the team, stress has just been piling down on her shoulders. Then there was Naruto who needs special treatment most of the time. The stress had felt like a hundred extra pounds that wouldn't leave. Yet... when those lips touched hers, it felt like everything just flouted away. Like there wasn't a care in the world, and to Sakura, it still feels like that. She is trying to hold onto that feeling, not wanting the extra pounds of stress to ever return. The cost of having detention and having to do two weeks of community service might even be worth it now.

"Oh my god..." Sakura whispered, fisting her hands in her short pink hair. "What the heck am I thinking?!" She took a deep breath and set her hands on the table in front of her, finally coming back. There was a note from Hinata reminding her to meet in the dance hall. To day is the day they show Tsunade and Kuranai just what those two boys can do.

Sakura glared at it, grabbed it with one hand, crumpled it and tossed it to the closest trashcan. When it bounced off onto the floor she growled angrily and covered her face with her hands. Someone pulled a chair out next to her and sat down heavily. Sakura groaned and massaged her temples before removing her hands and looking calmly at the person next to her.

Gaara stared back blankly.

"Well," Sakura's voice was very flat. "Today's the day." She sighed and stood, collecting all of her books to put back. "I hope you are ready."

Gaara watched as Sakura walked off, noting the slight blush that had warmed her cheeks when she saw him. Gaara had to hide his smirk with his hand as he watched her sign out of the library, and leave. Its amazing how, after that small little kiss the other night, easily she blushes around him now. If he touches her in the slightest, there is the blush. Lingering touches make her face turn as red as his hair. Gaara smirked to himself.

Gaara got up and left, heading to get changed for the "big day."

– –

Sakura took two deep breaths and opened her eyes up. Naruto and Gaara stared back at her, Hinata looked just as worried. Kuranai was already here, they were waiting on Tsunade-sama to get this show on the road. Sakura walked over to one of the ballet bars and put her foot on the top one, stretching out a slightly cramped muscle. She did the same to her other leg to make them feel even. When she turned around the door opened and in came Tsunade holding a steaming cup of who knows what.

"Alright, hurry up. I have paper work to finish." She grumbled, taking a small sip of her drink.

Sakura nodded and went over to the boom box. She turned it on and pushed play.

Gaara and Naruto stood a foot apart, Hinata on Naruto's left, Gaara on his right. Sakura took her spot between the two boys. They waited for the right moment, when the beat in the song changed. Once it hit the right note, they sprang to life. Sakura had made a small little skit, per say, for this day. They had practiced, and practiced and practiced it again and again until it was flawless. It had a lot of lifting, flipping, and a few hand springs, back hand springs. Kuranai seemed really impressed, as far as Sakura could tell. Tsunade just watched on while drinking from her mug.

When the music ended, a whole two minutes and forty-five seconds later, Tsunade finished her drink and took a semi-deep breath. Kuranai clapped her hands with a steady beat. The two women glanced at each other, and both gave a small nod.

"Sakura, you have done an amazing job with these two." Tsunade said, turning and slowly walking towards the door. "But I expect better next time."

Kuranai waited until Tsunade closed the door to speak. "There is definitely some things you need to work on. But I agree with Tsuande-sama. You two girls have done a wonderful job shaping these two into cheer material." Her eyes slid over Gaara and Naruto. "I never would have expected that these to men would ever be capable of something like this. I will not give you girls all the credit. You two men must have really have had to swallow your pride in order to get done what Sakura asked. I know she is not that easy on anyone. You have come a long way." Her serious face melted into a warm smile. "I officially welcome you to the team."

Naruto burst into a grin, linking his fingers behind his head. Gaara just nodded with a blank stare.

"Um, Kuranai-sensei, I would like it if we can still keep it a secret for now." Sakura said. "As you said, there are still some things we need to work on. I would like it if the others wouldn't know of this just yet. I plan on showing them in a few weeks."

"Of course." She waved a hand then turned to leave. "Good luck."

– –

"Come in."

Tsunade's office door opened and then closed. No one spoke. With a loud sigh to show her annoyance, Tsuande leaned back in her chair and looked up.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" She asked in a mumble, a little surprised that he was actually in her office on his own free will.

Gaara's face was a pure blank mask as he spoke. "I would like to use the weight room everyday after school." He said.

Tsunade's eyebrow shot up at that statement, and thats what it was. A statement. Not a question. Gaara Sabaku does not question. "Why?" She asked, now a little interested.

Gaara's jade eyes narrowed slightly. "Sakura and Hinata need to build muscle in order to do some of the things they need to do for the cheers. Naruto and myself need to maintain our strength if we are going to be lifting them all the time." He answered between clenched teeth.

Tsunade watched him as she pondered this. Why he had come to ask her, instead of Sakura, was beyond her. Maybe Sakura is having a better influence on him then she thought. He's starting to come out of his shell. "Alright, as long as Sakura and Hinata are there at all times, I don't see why not." Tsunade waved a hand in the air, signaling his dismissal. "Have Sakura stop by and I will give her a key."

Where there was no sound of the door opening and closing she looked back up. Gaara's eyes had drifted to the floor in front of his feet. It looked like he was having trouble getting out what he wanted to say. "She... doesn't know about me asking you yet. It was going to be..." He let out a big sigh. "a surprise. She doesn't think that I really think about what needs to be done to be at your top. Well, I do. And I want to show her that. So she stop making me run fucking laps..." He whispered the last part under his breath, running a hand through his red locks.

Tsunade caught it, and smiled. "Very well then." She reached into her desk and took a key off a key ring. "Have Sakura stop by tomorrow so that I know she has it." She tossed it in the air, his caught it easily. "Sabaku," Before Gaara could leave she stopped him. "if I find out that you just lied to me, deal or no deal, you will be kicked out. Make sure Sakura gets that key."

Gaara left her office.

– –

"Um..." Sakura walked into the dance hall with her bag slung over her shoulder. Hinata stood in the center of the room staring at her with a confused look. "Where are the guys?"

Hinata shrugged. "I thought they were with you. It's rare that you are late."

Sakura was only late because Ino had insisted that she talk about boys for the last fifteen minutes. "No, I haven't seen Gaara since Math class..."

Just then the door behind her opened, showing Gaara and Naruto, both with smirks. "Ladies, if you will come with us." Naruto swept his hand dramatically towards the hallway. "We have a little surprise for you."

"Really?" Sakura eyed him suspiciously as she left, Hinata right behind her. She caught Gaara's eye for a split second before he turned to lead the way. Sakura had a bad feeling about what is going to happen...

"You're in our territory now!" Naruto beamed, swinging the door to the weight room open.

Hinata looked around curiously, while Sakura's jaw dropped. "How," She asked a little breathless with his accomplishment, "did you manage this?"

"I asked." Gaara smirked and went over to where Naruto was showing Hinata how to use one of the free weights. "I'm losing my muscle acting as your play thing," Naruto giggled at that, "so I figured that we would work on a few other things. You need your arms built a little more, and this is the way to do it. Not turning into rubber and stretching in ungodly ways."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him in the eyes. A slow smirk came to her lips. "You know, that has to be the longest thing you have ever said." Gaara's smirk dropped and he glowered at her. "Show me how to use this thing." Sakura sat down on one of the weight machines and waited for him to come over and help her out.

Sakura decided that it was a good idea, but they would be going back and forth. One day weights, the other practicing. She didn't want to stiffen up and not be able to stretch like she usually does, and it will be worse for the boys if they stiffen. Harder for them to stretch then it would be for her or Hinata. Plus, they had things they needed to work on.

– –

After a few days of going back and forth between regular practice and the weight room, Sakura decided to have a weekend away from it all. Friday she told Hinata and the boys she was leaving for the weekend, and that her flight would leave during school, so she wouldn't be there for practice.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked, sadness creeping onto her childlike face.

Sakura gave her a sad smile. "I'm going to see my grandmother." Its breakfast time at school, before the bell rings. She is sitting in the café at their school with Hinata, having just left the rest of the squad with weekend directions. "She is getting sick, and I want to see her before anything happens."

Hinata nodded her head sadly. "Okay, have fun, then."

Sakura laughed. "You are going to be the one having fun with the boys all to yourself!" Hinata's pale skin got even paler.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to see her sister running over. "You put your bags in my car, right?"

"Yeah, Tenten, I did."

"Okay, good. When the bell rings for first lunch, we will head out. Dad and Mom are meeting us to take my car home." Tenten waved and ran off.

"Is Tenten going with you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Do you really think I would travel on a plane by myself?" Sakura laughed.

"No, I guess not." Hinata smiled and sipped her coffee.

– –

Sakura walked down the empty hallway that her locker was in. The bell had just rung a few seconds ago, and already the halls were empty, everyone rushed to get their food. Her heels clicked as she walked, her hair gently pulled over her shoulders with curls at the bottom. She had spent half of last class fixing her hair, getting her clothes changed, and fixing her makeup. She wanted to look her best for when she saw her grandmother in a few hours.

She had put on her best dress, a dress that her grandmother designed for her as a child, but one she had remade to fit her. It was red and long, with two slits up the side to her mid thigh. White trim around the bottom of the dress, and her t-shit like sleeves. On her back was a big white "O", her families crest. The family crest was also on the lower part of the front of her dress, and on both of her shoulders. The dress had a zipper up the front. Her heels were blue, but not like the sandals she wore when she was younger. She switched those for a inch heel and lace straps going up her ankles. She held her hair back with a red headband.

Unlike when she was little, she has a womens body. The dress was tailored to hug her curves, instead of hiding what she didn't have when she was a child. The dress may look a little childish to others, but it is Sakura's favorite, and she knows her grandmother will be extremely happy to see her in it. Even Tenten is wearing the Chinese designed outfit that grandmother had made for her when she was a child.

A smile lingered on Sakura's face as she walked down the halls, memories of how her and Tenten used to play ninja in their outfits filled her mind. Sakura would put on green spandex shorts under her dress so that she could practice her flips.

"Hey, Day Dreamer."

The sudden voice that rose over the clicking of her heels jumped Sakura. She had to grab a locker to keep herself upright on her heels. She turned her glare to the one who had scared her.

"Gaara!" She sighed, but kept her glare on him.

"Scare you?" He smirked, walking over. "Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes traveling the length of her. "Naruto started crying when Hinata told us you were leaving." His eyes met hers once more.

"If you must know, I'm going to visit my grandmother before she dies." Sakura flipped one of her neat curls over her shoulder as she stood back up strait. "I won't be here at all this weekend, and I expect a good report from Hinata when I get back, Sabaku." The way she said his name made him raise an eyebrow.

"Why, of course Ma'am." Gaara gave her a dramatic bow. Cocky bastard, Sakura thought with a small smile. "Would you like me to carry your bag, Princess?"

"Why, yes." She dumped her school bag in his hands. "Take it out to the car, will you?" Sakura put her chin in the air and walked off, holding her arms up like a little prissy girl, and swinging her hips a little more the necessary as Gaara followed with a smirk.

"There, your Highness." Gaara said sarcastically, the smirk lingering on his lips.

"Why thank you, good man." Sakura laughed, then quickly regained her composer. She dropped a quarter in his hand. "That will be all."

Gaara looked down at the shiny coin in his hand. "Ma'am, these days are more demanding then way back when you were my age."

"Oh, shut the hell up." Sakura waved him off with her hand. She glanced back at him and burst out laughing. "That was a little weird, don't you think?" She covered her mouth to try and stifle her laughter.

"Hn." Was all Gaara said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura cleared her throat and glanced up the school steps to where her sister was coming down, talking on her cell phone, probably telling their mom they were leaving. "Well, I expect nothing but good news when I return, Gaara." She said in all seriousness. He nodded. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." She gave him a warm smile and turned to get into the drivers side. "I'll be checking in with Hinata at least once, so you better be good!" She called as she shut the door.

Gaara watched from the sidewalk as she started the car and pulled it forward to meet her sister. Tenten glanced at him a few times as she descended from the school, but did nothing other then get in and take off with Sakura.

Something inside Gaara twitched at the sight of the pink haired princess leaving.

**Well, there you have it! Again, sorry but I won't be updating for awhile. I need to consintrate on homework and studying. But I would love reviews!! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas about how I can make this story better, I would LOVE to hear them!! Thanks! And have a good rest of the week! :)**


	6. Home

Chapter 6, Home.

"Finally we are home!" Tenten laughed, twirling as she looked up at the sky. Sakura laughed along with her sister.

"Come on, Ten! You know spending time with Grammy was nice!" Sakura linked her arm with Tenten's as they walked up the sidewalk to their house.

"Yeah, fun until she made us do all of that stuff! I swear, the older someone gets, the more they say we are lazy, and the more they make us do things for them!" Tenten dropped her bag inside of the door and started kicking off her shoes. "Doesn't that make them more lazy then us? Because they make us do it all, that means that they are doing nothing."

"Very true!" Sakura laughed. "Mom! Dad! We're home!" Sakura called into the house.

Their mother squealed as she came running from the kitchen, attacking her two daughters into death hugs. "My babies are home! My babies are home!" All Sakura and Tenten could do was laugh as they hugged her back.

"Welcome home, girls." Their father said, leaning against the wall as he watched the scene. "Glad to have you back."

"Thanks, Daddy." Sakura went over and gave him a hug. "I think I'm going to go up and unpack, then take a nap. I'm really tired."

"Okay, sweetheart." Her mother said, kissing her cheek. "When you get hungry, come down and I'll whip something up, okay?"

Sakura nodded and grabbed her bags on her way upstairs to her room. She could hear Tenten telling her mom that she was going to call the girls and catch up with them. Sakura got to her room and dumped her bags down on her bed, thinking about what she was going to do now. They don't have much time until they have to join the squad in practice. The whole weekend, even though she wasn't any where near Konoha, she still thought about that big day. She knows how much it will mean to the two boys, and how much it will improve the squad.

Speaking of which, Sakura just decided she would call Hinata and get a report of her weekend with the boys. Sakura flipped out her cell phone and used her speed dial to connect with Hinata.

"Hello, you have reached the Hyuuga Estate. Where may I direct your call?"

"Hey, its Sakura Haruno. Is Hinata home?"

"Why, yes, Miss Sakura, Mistress Hinata is home. I shall forward your call to her bedroom."

"Thanks, Barty."

There was a beep, then Hinata's hold music came on. Sakura only had to wait about two minutes until there was the sound of a phone picking up.

"Hello, this is Hinata Hyuuga." Came her friends soft voice.

"Hey, Hinata! It's Sakura. Took you a long time to answer!" Sakura laughed. "What's up?"

"Sakura!" Hinata's voice changed from formal to casual and happy. Almost relieved. "You are home now, right?" Sakura confirmed that. "That is wonderful! I actually have the boys over my house right now, Father is showing them a few tricks out in the dojo. They are both excellent fighters. Why don't you come over? I can have Barty come get you if you don't want to drive."

"They... are over your house?" Sakura's jaw dropped, and the shirts she had taken out of her suitcase fell to the floor. "Hinata Hyuuga! They better not have set a single toe in your room! So help me, if they did I'll-"

Hinata quickly cut her off before Sakura started making threats. "No, no, Sakura! They are just out in the dojo with Father. Father came to school one day to watch us practice. He didn't like that I would be with two males alone, so he supervised. He asked them over, and they have come over every day since. He is amazed with their fighting talents. Sakura, you know just as well as I, that Father would never let me have a male near my room, even if he was still in diapers!" She tried laughing, but Sakura could hear the small annoyed tone in her voice. Hinata's Father is much to protective of his daughters.

"Um... I have to finish unpacking, but I'd love to come over." Sakura covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Long trip?" Hinata asked with a knowing voice.

"Yes, you have no idea." Sakura whispered. She took a deep breathe and let it out quickly, letting a smile brighten her face. "Could you have Barty come get me in about an hour? I would like to take a shower first."

"That is no problem. Barty loves you." Hinata giggled.

"I know." Sakura laughed. They said bye and hung up.

After Sakura's shower, she finished unpacking while her hair dried, then she brushed it out and put on a little makeup. She grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. Barty would be there in a few minutes. Sakura mother was standing at the stove, and Tenten was at the table chatting on the phone.

"Hey, mom." Sakura covered another yawn with her hand. "I'm going to Hinata's for a little, she wants to show me something." Sakura reached over and grabbed a piece of chicken off a plate. "I love you." She kissed her mothers cheek and went to the door. Just as she opened it, Barty pulled into their driveway.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sakura." He said with a smile. He walked around the car and opened the door for her.

"Hey, Barty." Sakura gave him a small high five and got in.

When they arrived, Sakura went strait out to Hinata's Father's dojo that was in a separate building next to their huge house. She could hear the sounds of fighting from within. She walked in through the open door and then over to Hinata who was sitting on a bench off to the side. Naruto was sitting on the floor next to her watching the fight with rapt attention. Sakura took a seat next to Hinata and watched the fight, also.

Gaara was sparring with Hiashi, Hinata's father. They both went back and forth with hitting and blocking, Sakura was getting a tad bit dizzy from watching them go around and around and around... She turned her attention on her pale eyed friend. Concern had begun to mark Hinata's childlike features as she watched her father and friend exchange blows. Her fingers were locked together on her lap, but Sakura could tell they were shaking a little. Sakura reached out and placed her hand on top of hers.

Hinata jumped a little and turned to look at Sakura with slightly bigger eyes then normal. "Sakura!" Her whole face brightened as she smiled. "I didn't see you come in."

"Well, I'm here!" Sakura laughed, moving closer so she could whisper. "How long have they been at it?"

Hinata's eyes flickered with concern once more. "Almost an hour." She turned her eyes back to the two men. "I'm getting a little worried. Father is not used to having fights last this long. Not even Naruto could make Father try for over forty five minutes." Her voice was quiet, her eyes staying on her Father. "I'm worried." She finally whispered. "Father knows I hate this, this sparring, but he always makes me watch. He says that he wants me to learn, so that I can protect myself if the need ever comes. But I don't want to..."

"Alright, that's enough for today." Hiashi panted, standing up strait as he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. Gaara bowed to him then walked over to where the others were waiting.

Naruto jumped up and slapped Gaara on the back, handing him a bottle of water. He said something in Gaara's ear that made the red heads head snap up, eyes searching. Jade locked on Green. Sakura smiled and walked over to the two boys with Hinata.

"That was, um... wow!" Sakura gave an awkward laugh. "I thought you were a street fighter, though."

Gaara took another long drink of water, his eyes moving to Naruto's clear blue ones. Naruto shuffled his feet a little, answering for his friend. "Sakura... people don't always choose the lives they get. It just happens." Naruto glanced at Sakura, then looked back down. "We don't have a choice on how we were brought up, just that we were, and we have to make best with what we got. But people do like to change, if they are given the chance." His grin was back.

Hiashi came over then, putting his hands on Naruto's and Gaara's shoulders. "Well, Sakura, its nice to have you back home." He smiled. "These two boys you have found have some real talent. If you find them to hard to handle one day, just send them over and I'll whip them back into shape." He gave Sakura a hug, then left. Before he was to far away, he called over his shoulder, "You are all welcome to stay for supper, if you'd like."

Sakura covered her mouth as she yawned once more. "Gosh, seems like all I'm doing today is yawning." She mumbled, following Hinata and Naruto out of the dojo. Gaara followed after shutting the sliding door.

"How was your flight?" Naruto asked, walking backwards so that he was facing her.

"Oh, it was good. We actually got back later then we had planned. But the flight was delayed. I guess someone tried bringing a bomb on the plane or something." She waved her hand like it was nothing.

Naruto's eyes popped out of his sockets. "A bomb?! How can you just wave it off?! THATS SCARY!!!!"

Sakura gave him an annoyed look. "Not really. If we were going to die on that trip, then we were going to die. There was nothing we could have done about it. But, we didn't, so stop freaking." Sakura rubbed her face a little. "Hey, Hinata? Can I talk to you for a few minutes in your room?"

Hinata watched Sakura's face carefully for a few seconds. "Sure. Naruto, Gaara, why don't you go get cleaned up for supper." she gave them a gentle smile before pulling Sakura off in the direction of her bedroom.

Hinata closed the door softly behind them and walked over to where Sakura had seated herself on the edge of the bed. Hinata's didn't think she had ever seen her best friend more tired then she looks now, yet, around the others, she looked perfectly fine. Concern filled her.

"What is it, Sakura?" She asked in a hushed voice, putting her hand on Sakura's. "What's wrong?"

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking at the carpeted floor. "Gram is getting worse, but she is still doing everything she has always been doing." Sakura scoffed a little, then looked to Hinata's with sad eyes filled with affection. "I look at her and wonder if thats what I will be like. If that's what I'm like. I admire Gram more then anyone else in this world. She's dying. She knows she is. But... she acts as if nothing is wrong. Like there isn't a care in the world!" She gave a small laugh. "Well, other then the growing laziness in teens."

Hinata gave her a small smile, silently encouraging her to go on.

"Every night I was there," She began in a small whisper, tears lining her eyes, "I cried myself to sleep. I'm glad that she is happy, that she's not afraid of dying. But... I don't want her to go." Two tears slipped and glided down her cheeks, falling her her folded hands. She quickly wiped away the trails they left behind. "I can't imagine this world without her. I don't want to. I wish this wasn't happening." Sakura leaned over and put her face on her knees, silent sobs wracking her body.

"Oh, Sakura." Hinata leaned over Sakura's hunched back and hugged her, whispering comfort words and rubbing her back. The sobs stopped after a few seconds, and after two minutes, Sakura sat back up strait and wiped her eyes. "Sakura, I'm sure that everything will be okay. I know that it is hard for you right now, but your Gram is probably doing this for you. Because she doesn't want to put that kind of pressure on you. She doesn't want to see you hurt because she wont be around any longer." Sakura looked at her and nodded, wiping her eyes once more. "Plus, how do you think she would feel if your last memory of her was of her laying in bed sicker then anyone? She wants you to remember her for who she is, and how much she loves you."

A few more tears slipped down Sakura's cheeks as she leaned towards Hinata and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Hinata. You are always there for me when I need to talk. And you always help me. You are my best friend." Sakura leaned away and smile, giving a small laugh. "Sorry for crying in front of you." She wiped her already dry cheeks.

Hinata smiled and stood, reaching out for Sakura's hand. "You are my best friend, too, Sakura. I would do anything to help you. Now, lets fix your makeup and go get something to eat." Sakura nodded with a smile and let Hinata pull her up from the bed.

When the girls arrived in the dinning room, Naruto was practically bouncing up and down as he sniffed at the plates of food set on the table in front of him. Gaara watched with a slightly disgusted look. Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, was sitting on the other side of the table from Naruto, next to her father who was at the head of the table. Hinata took the seat to his right, across from her sister and next to Naruto. Sakura sat next to Hanabi. Gaara glanced at her from across the table, lifting a fairly invisible brow. She proceeded to ignore it.


	7. The Big Day!

**I am updating from my friends house, so you all should give a big thank you to her for letting me borrow her laptop to finish this chapter! :D Okay, well, sorry to say, but this is the LAST chapter to She's just a Girl, and He's just a Boy!!! I hope you all liked this story!**

Chapter 7, The Big Day!

"Well, this is the day. You all better be ready," Sakura said, then she walked off, leaving Hinata and the two boys to stand their speechless.

– –

"What's this all about, Sakura?" Ino sighed, brushing her bangs back from her blue eyes. "Why do you want the whole team just sitting here, when we should be going over things we need to practice?"

"Because I have more help, and the whole team needs to see what they can do before they will be accepted." Sakura replied, pulling back her hair and tying it with a ribbon. "If they don't, they will never accept these guys as part of the team. Ino," Sakura looked her best friend directly in the eye. "we need these guys, and they will do what ever I say. We have a contract."

Ino looked at her skeptically for a few seconds before sighing and nodding. "I just hope you know what you are doing..."

"I do." Sakura smiled and jogged off, leaving Ino to deal with getting the team seated and calmed down.

"Are we ready?" Hinata asked, her big pale eyes filled with excitement and worry.

Sakura smiled at her. "Almost. Where's the guys?"

"Oi, Sakura-Chan! We're right here!" Naruto called as he and Gaara walked around the corner towards them. "Sorry, I couldn't find my other shoe." He grinned stupidly and scratched the back of his unruly blond hair.

Sakura laughed and just rolled her eyes. "Alright, then. Lets go. Remember, if you pass this test, then its only one more week until you are record and cheer free."

"Amen to that!" Naruto laughed.

"L-let's go." Hinata smiled.

"Right!" Sakura smiled widely and turned around walking towards where the others waited for them. Hinata fell instep with her, the guys following behind.

The rest of the cheer squad was talking and laughing on the field, all sitting close in a group. Ino and Tenten were standing in front of them, both holding clip boards. Sakura took a deep breath and raised her chin as everyone turned to look at them, immediately whispers started. Sakura could tell that Kiba was glaring at Gaara, he said something in Sai's ear, and they both nodded, sending the two boys behind her nasty looks.

"Get into position." Sakura said to them and Hinata. Then she turned and looked back at the group. "Okay, before you- Kiba, Sai, stop talking- make any judgments on my sanity, let us show you what Hinata and myself have been working on for the past few weeks. Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki have been my little, well, I guess you could call them test subjects." Sakura waved off that small comment. "We have been working with them, showing them the different routines and the different moves and stuff like that. We needed two more guys on the squad for our big show, and I have found them. So, before you judge them, just watch and see what they have learned in the small amount of time that I had to teach them." Sakura walked over and stood between Gaara and Naruto, with Hinata crouched down in front of her. "Hey sis, can you play the music?"

Tenten walked over to the music player and pushed play, then sat back down next to Ino.

The second the music started, Hinata jumped up and did a back flip, over Sakura who had ducked down. As soon as Hinata was behind her, the two guys lifted Sakura up on their shoulders, Hinata doing a summer salt under her, so that she was back in front of them. Gaara lifted Sakura up off Naruto's hand and into the air, while Naruto grabbed Hinata around the waist and flipped her over his head, then doing a cartwheel with three spins. Sakura punched the air then dropped to the ground with Gaara's help. Gaara and Naruto did hand stands and put their feet together, Sakura and Hinata doing a back hand spring under and over their pointed feet. Gaara and Naruto pushed off each other and landed softly, just in time for the two girls to jump up, and be grabbed and held up by the two boys.

They had practiced and practiced for this day. The whole time Sakura prayed nothing would be messed up. It is going to take everything they have to be able to get into the competition, and they need Gaara and Naruto, whether the others like it or not. But its a team decision, she can't say they are on without their vote. She truly hoped the others would see them for their potential, and not for their reputation. It would make her sick to think that will be what makes up their minds. These two boys deserve a second chance, that is why she is doing this. It may not be the reason she started this for, but it was definitely the reason now.

After spending all the time with them that she has, she is no longer blind to who they really are. Sure, they have problems, but most people do. They wouldn't kick her off the squad because her grandmother was dying, would they? No. So they shouldn't be blind to how good these two are. They want to learn, they have proven that much. They can be so much more then what everyone says.

They need to find the time to look and see what is on the other side of the walls these two boys have put around themselves.

When Sakura first asked Gaara to help her, it was for selfish reasons. She did it because she knew she could bend him and mold him into what she wanted him to be. She used him. And he let her. His life was, literally, in her hands, and she took advantage of it. She molded him into a cheerer. She didn't even stop to think, not once, about how he felt about all of this. He had no choice. It was this, or be thrown out on the streets. But as time went by, she started to see him for who he was, and not for what he could do for her. She saw how gentle and fun he could be. Yes, there was always that part of him that pissed her off to beyond reason. But there was more then that.

Sakura found a person within a monster.

Sakura pushed her fist into the air as she sat on Gaara's hand, while he held her up. Tenten stopped the music. Hinata was talking softly to Naruto and Gaara, telling them how good they did, and that it was the best she had ever seen them do. Gaara set Sakura down and turned towards Naruto to talk. Sakura stood there staring at nothing as she thought.

"Oh my God..." She whispered, covering her mouth with a gasp at what she had just realized. But Ino snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Wow, Sakura, that was... um... really good!" Ino seemed to be shocked. Sakura looked around at the others, all had the same shocked look. Only Tenten was smiling at them. The others had their mouths open and their eyes as wide as they could go.

"I told you they were something," Sakura whispered. She slowly turned to look at the two boys standing next to Hinata. Naruto was grinning with his hands behind his head. Gaara was standing there... just watching her. Not smiling, not frowning. Just a blank stare. She smiled at him and quickly turned back to the group. "These two deserve to be on this squad. They know everything, if not more, then you do. They had tried their hardest to become what they are now. But, this is up to you. There will be a vote tomorrow afternoon. But for now, I think everyone should sleep on it and think about it. Meet here after school tomorrow. Dismissed."

Sakura went over to her bag and pulled a towel out of it, wiping off her face. Her realization made her muscles quiver, and her stomach erupt with butterflies. Her scoffed at herself and took a long drink of water. She pulled out her sweatpants and pulled them over her cheer skirt. She took the ribbon out of her hand and put her hair back up in a bun with a regular elastic.

"Sakura," Gaara walked over and stood beside her.

"Yeah?"

He didn't say anything. When Sakura looked up from packing her stuff she saw him looking back towards the group. Sakura glanced over at them. Kiba was the only one left, besides them. He was standing there watching them. Kiba was glaring at them. Sakura rolled her eyes and lifted her bag up.

"Ignore him. Lets go."

Gaara followed Sakura off of the school grounds and down the road. "Are you not going for a run today?" He asked.

"No, not today," She yawned.

Gaara "Hn"d.

They walked in silence together, just enjoying the afternoon warmth. Or, Sakura was at least. She couldn't tell what Gaara was thinking. He just stared straight ahead with his hands in his pockets. Sakura stopped and turned towards him, her mouth open. He looked towards her. She shut her mouth with a sigh and started walking again.

"What?" He asked.

"Its nothing," She sighed.

They walked on in silence for a few blocks.

"Sakura, when we finished, you seemed distracted. What were you thinking about?"

The question surprised her. She stopped walking and turned to look at him. He had that blank stare again. "I just realized something, thats all," She whispered.

"What did you realize?" He asked, stepping closer. Sakura bag slipped off her shoulder and thudded when it hit the ground. Gaara cocked his head to the side as he took another step closer.

"Its... nothing." Sakura turned her head away, praying he didn't see the blush.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." He was so close she could feel his breath on the side of her face. She swallowed hard and lifted her hand to his chest to push him away. But he was suddenly gone.

"Kiba!" She screamed. Kiba had thrown Gaara to the ground and was getting ready to punch him. "No! Stop!" Before Gaara could block, Kiba nailed him in the jaw. Blood spurted from Gaara's mouth. "Kiba!" Tears raced down Sakura's cheeks. She grabbed Kiba under the arms and tried to lift him off of Gaara.

"Stop!" Kiba growled, lashing his arm out at her. He hit her across the face and sent her backwards to the ground.

Sakura gasped and placed her hand over the spot on her cheek where he had smacked her. She watched in horror as Kiba got ready to hit Gaara again. But Kiba didn't get the chance. Gaara threw him off of him and slammed him into the wall. She couldn't hear what Gaara said, but Kiba's face turned white. When Gaara let go of him, Kiba scrambled away like a scared puppy.

The next thing Sakura knew she was being lifted to her feet by Gaara. He moved her hand away and examined her stinging cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Sakura could have sworn she saw worry swimming in his jade eyes. All she could do was nod. He was looking in her eyes for something, but he backed off a little. "Good." He picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Gaara..." She stopped him and turned his face to her. His eyes watched as she lifted her hand and gently ran her finger over his lower lip, wiping away the blood. "you should see a doctor," She whispered.

"I don't need a doctor," He grumbled.

Sakura smiled softly. "Do you want to know what I realized?" She asked in a whisper. Sakura didn't wait for him to answer, she told him anyway. "I realized for the first time... that I'm in love with you, Gaara Sabaku. I love everything about you. The way you act, the way you look, the way you speak. Even the way your hair falls over your forehead." Sakura reached up and brushed some of his red locks to the side. "That, Gaara, is what I realized today." When she met his eyes she was surprised to see them smiling at her.

"Took you long enough, Women," He gave her a real smile and pulled her to him as he kissed her.

**There you have it, the end of the story!!! Don't forget to give a big thanks to my friend for letting me use her laptop!!! :D Please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
